matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Unstoppable"
* * * H-Bomb * * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 15.8.0|efficiency/_damage = ∞|fire_rate = 1|capacity = 1|mobility = *100 *16 (weight) *55 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = Not applicable|range = 5.076114e+306 meter radius *303 zeroes|upgrades = N/A|theme = Nuclear-themed|cost = N/A, due to its experimental nature|level_required = Unknown|firing_sound = }} The "Unstoppable" is an (experimental) Heavy weapon introduced in the 16.0.0 update. Description Large and deadly, this weapon perfectly passes the extremely stringent and punishing weapon testing and benchmarks, since the area damage is quite massive. The weapon is design with stringent quality, and its shells are tested to be more powerful than the City wiper. Designed for taking down heavily-populated areas, this is useful for effortlessly killing enemies in one shell. However, due to its ultimate splash damage, this weapon is still under development for improvements. Its ultimate damage and blast radius can easily take down mechs, shields, angels, and even demons, since the rocket is powered with the extremely dangerous nuclear fusion-causing element. The splash damage is around over 3,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times stronger than most nuclear weapons. Further, this weapon features an unstoppable force that cannot be avoided no matter the means and power that tries to avoid it. All in all, extremely dangerous and experimental, but nonetheless the most powerful weapon of all. Appearance *It is a rocket-propelled bazooka with the rubber handguard and the rear grip. It features two rocket-holding brackets, a built-in 4X scope and the yellow cylinder-like rocket shell with the H-Bomb logo. Strategy Tips *This gun's blast radius is extremely massive, given the radius of 5.076114e+306 meters. *DO NOT TRY TO ROCKET JUMP WITH THIS WEAPON. At levels 27-38, this weapon will take out all of your armor and a huge chunk of your health if shot at one's self. *Caution: Self-kill is guaranteed when you fire this weapon, so there is no turning back if you do so. *Useful for leeroy-ing purposes. *You can use this in all ranges. *Use this long range as this weapon has the massive blast radius (50 times the standard explosion by Premium weapons), considering its feature. *This can wipe out ANYONE in a single shell. *It has a scope. It can be used as an aid in sniping enemies from afar. *Its mobility is not too good, making it not suitable for running around. *Like the City Wiper, it can also instant-kill even invisible enemies in Single Player and Raid. *If you did not have a Resurrection gadget, brace yourselves, you would die along with other players instantly. *It can instant kill all bosses in Hard mode, so use this as your advantage. *You cannot reload in Multiplayer unless you get killed. **However, you can still reload in Singleplayer modes (Arena and Campaign) but you could hold up to three reserve shells. **This is godly in Arena as you can instant kill all enemies in the higher wave. *This weapon can kill all people no matter where they are and how far they are. This is quite ruinous due to the fact that it is tied with a one-shot kill ability. *The 8.57375e+62-meter blast radius can make the following players the juicy targets: **Jetpack users. **Battle Mech/Robot Samurai users. **Snipers **Invisible or camouflaged players. **Double Jumpers **Gadget spammers. **One who successfully escaped the map. **Ghost Lantern/Soulstone spammers. *This is useful as a one hit wonder against ALL monsters in Campaign and Arena. *This weapon is best utilized in heavily populated maps such as Pool Party, Siege and City Wiper, to name the few. *Do not be fooled by its stat caveats (such as the slow projectile and one ammo), since the blast radius is quite massive. *This weapon is guaranteed a one shot kill for all players (level 38, max Champion armor, max HP, Burning Tiara) and even ALL bosses in Campaign. *Note that its blast radius is EXTREMELY large, being (950 Centillion)^3 meter large. *When used in the Block Crash, it can instantly destroy the shootable blocks and that other players (including) will fall down to the lava. There, the probability that you will win will be infinitely higher. Counters *Pair with the Resurrection gadget, but beware of pool of radiation it emits in large maps. *If the user is firing this weapon to the faraway place, be aware as the explosion will occur in no time no matter how far and how good you are able to avoid. *Not to worry, since this weapon is unobtainable due to its experimental nature. Be aware of hackers though... Performance benchmarks These are the benchmarks that are taken in a strenuous, accurate, and the punishing way. Let the numbers speak... All competitors in question belongs to the author of such contents. Firing Sound *Armageddon's Theme *Nuclear-themed Aftermath on certain maps after explosion *Pool Party/Night Pool **Everything is in shambles and disrepair. Ashes are everywhere. Garnet-colored sky can be seen. Buildings are gone as a result of the explosion. Multiple debris can be seen in many locations. *D-Day **Tanks are completely covered in ash. Debris are everywhere. Cave-ins are evident. Ships are totaled. Garnet-colored sky is present above. Warehouses as a background are turned into ruins. *Space Station **Everything is in colossal disrepair. The drilling equipment is rusted and that it no longer spins. The space station is left with debris and falling towers. Bridges linking between two lands are severed. *Two Castles **Garnet-colored sky is present. Castles are in totsl disrepair. Status are in disrepair and is covered with black texture. Drawbridges are destroyed and fires are everywhere. Castle walls are severely damaged as a result of the blast *Paradise Resort **The entire island is totally destroyed. The lighthouse was collapsed. The ships are gone. The same goes for the trees. The Paradise Resort building is in shambles. Multiple debris and pits are everywhere *Area 52 Labs **Everything is in severe disrepair. The tank is demolished and rusted. The gates as an entrance/exit is destroyed. The guardhouse is totslly demolished into the pile debris partially blocking the pathway. The two compartments are destroyed as well. *Emperor's Paalce **All temples are completely wiped out, as does its interiors. The wall surrounding the palace is reduced to ashes. The garnet-colored sky can be seen. *Mining Camp **All vehicle equipments disappears into thin air. The living trailer is also disappeared. The cave has the walls and ores covered with ashes. The walls surrounding the play area is destroyed. *Heaven Garden **All trees are gone into thin air. The Greek-like temple is covered with ash as a result of radiation. The fences as well are costed with ashes. The bridges are destroyed. The tables and chairs disappear into thin air. The gsrnet-colored sky is evident. *Christmas Town **All buildings are gone. The garnet-colored sky can be seen. *North Pole **The house-like structure is completely destroyed. The vehicles are gone. The Doppler rsdar is gone. Everything that remains untouched are covered in ashes. The garnet-colored sky can be seen. *Mafia Cottage (formerly "Mansion") **The house is in permanent disrepair. Roofs are detroyed. Debris are everywhere. Stairs are destroyed. The brick walls are covered in ash. *Warehouse Assault **All warehouses are in total disrepair. Everythinf is covered in ash and vehicles are gone. *King of the Hill **The building-like top is completely demolished. The above is covered with garnet-colored sky. *Parkour City 3018 **All segments of the city in the said maps are in total disrepair. The neons are gone. *Block Crash **The arena is turned into rubbles. All destructible plstforms are gone. *Pirates! **The two ships are in disrepair. Fires are everywhere in those ships. The island is completely wiped out of player's sight. *Cargo Ship (Big Barge) **The ship is in complete wreck. The container boxes are covered in ashes. The passenger driver cab is totally destroyed. The sky is replaced with garnet color. *Siege **The castles are in ruins. The sky is dark-red. The bridges are destroyed. *Toy Factory **Everything is in total disrepair. The blades that are used to kill enemies are unusable. *Nuclear City **All buildings and vehicles disappear into thin air, and the sky is covered with red dust. *Silent School **The school is in total disrepair. Destroyed walls are everywhere and the sky is red. *Christmas Dinner **The entire map is completely wiped out (due to the weaker substance that was used to build the area). The entire foods and houses are wiped out. *Colosseum **The surrounding bleachers and closed gates are destroyed, as was the wooden bridge. *Anti's Life **The entire setting is completely gone. The sky is turned into a red dust. *Parkour City **The buildings are left with totally destroyed walls. The construction crane is entirely gone. The sky is turned into red dust. *Sky Islands **The trees are gone, as does the bridges and the tree houses. Everything are covered in ashes. *White House **The White House is in total disrepair. Multiple debris are everywhere in the hallway, even to the point of blocking the passageway. The surrounding buildings in the background are in severe disrepair, some of which have collapsed. *Battle Royale **The entire map is in total disrepair. The trees and all vehicles are entirely gone. The buildings are in severe disrepair, some of which are collapsed. The red sky is evident after the blast. Trivia *This is essentially the successor of the City wiper. *It is based from the Soviet RPG-7V2. *It can instant kill all players in Siege due to its devastating blast radius. *In real life, even the smallest tactical or backpack nuclear could wipe out anything beyond 4 kilometers or more, but the "Unstoppable" has the extremely massive blast radius, even more than trillion times than the real-life nuke. *It can instant kill all Campaign Bosses, like the Tortured Prisoner and the Mega Demon, including the players with hacks or even God mode on. *5,000,000,000,000 °C fo 35,000,000,000,000 °C). *It qualifies for the most deadliest weapon ever, as Pixel Gun 3D's random buffs allowed it to have a 1-hit kill attribute, hence its massive (950,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000)^3 meter large. area damage radius, according to stringent tests. *Its name is quite fitting due to its massive damage and blast radius. *It is one of the few weapons with rarity. **However, it is now a cancer grade in 16.1.0 update. Now, it is one of the handful of weapons with such a grade. *It is one of the few weapons that are experimental in nature, hence being unobtainable by almost any means. *According to the extensive research and rigorous testing, the blast radius of this weapon is 950 meters multiplied exponentially by the value of 103, which is around 2000 times larger than what was needed. *According to the developers of the weapon, the reason why this weapon is unobtainable is that "this project is still undergoing intensive research to be more effective." *There was a joke wherein the Rocket Launcher and Nuclear Grenade has a child, and that is the "Unstoppable". *Its blast radius was increased to 7.29e+200 meters (9 undecillion meters multiplied exponentially by 3!) in the 17.7.0 update. *Despite not being listed, it can kill modders, unkillable hackers, Esoteric inc, and disables Resurrection (now removed). *It is one of the few weapons unobtainable for their respective reasons. *Like the City Wiper, it can kill ALL enemies that are invisible (e.g. Castle Ghost and Blue Phantom). *In the 18.5.0 update, its blast radius was increased to 5.076114e+306! (950 with the exponent of 103!) Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:H-Bomb Category:Radiation Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Joke Weapon Category:Cancer